pier jump
by Laurially
Summary: Fabian is sick and tired of Jerome and Patricia always putting him down. Will he leave Anubis house forever? Fabina towards the end! One Shot


s POV

Here I am sitting on a bench at the train station feeling really miserable...

Heres how it all started...

Five hours ago:

"You know what Rutter your such a spoil sport, you'd be doing us all a favor if you would just hurry up and move out of the house. Or even better transfer schools." Jerome's cruel, mocking voice ran through my head.

"Yeah, we just wanted to go tomb stoning!" Patricia screamed. I had earlier stopped the others from jumping into the sea but what they didnt know was that there were some extremely large rocks below them.

"I bet he's just a chicken! Probably couldnt even jump off the pier!" Jerome just CROSSED the line. The others were standing akwardly watching the fight.

"You know what fine!" I ran the short distance we were from the end of the pier. I took my shirt off near the end and jumped in the water. I started swimming away from the pier where I could hear the others running towards the end of the pier shouting my name. I came up from under the water and turned to see Mick pointing at me trying to get the others attention. Jerome thought I was chicken, this 'll show him! And as for the bit about moving out I was actually thinking about it. With the money I got in my Grandad, grandma and Great aunt's wills' I could probably afford a ticket to spain. My aunt lives out there, I could move in with her. It's not like I'd be missed, Mick gets his own room and the ohers get to have fun and kill themselves. I had gone back under the water for a while and slowly came up for air. Mick seemed to be searching over in my direction, I was alot further than I thought. He saw me so I quickly dived back under the water and managed to swin to the beach that was not far from the school and house. I had to walk home because I was soaking wet but was still there before the others.

"Fabian? What happened to you?" Good old Trudy, Im going to miss her SO much!

"T-Trudy, I-I... Jerome and Patricia! They were making fun of me AGAIN and nobody did ANYTHING to try and stop them and-and" Tears started rolling down my face. "Trudy, I hate to say it but I-I-Im moving out! and I need to be gone before the others get back!" Trudy looked at me sympatheticaly but she understood.

"Well, if your sure dear. I'll help you pack" Trudy and I walked down to my room for probably the last time. I went online and booked a ticket for 5:00 tonight to spain, I'd get the train to the airport because it was cheaper and then I'd be able to live my life peacefully. Unfortunately there was a down side to all this, Nina, Amber and Mick. Mick was my bestmate and me and Amber had become really good friends these past months. And then there was Nina, Nina Martin, the girl I loved more than anyother. She was going to be hardest to leave. Thats why I'd skipped goodbyes and simply left Mick a note that explained everything. I went up to Nina's room once everything was done and packed and left a note on her pillow that said everything she needed to know.

"Im ready Trudy" I'd explained the whole thing to her including the large rocks that the guys were going to tombstone near. Those were the same rocks that killed my cousin when we went tomb stoning two years ago.

"Oh Im going to miss you dear" She hugged me and I walked down to the taxi that would take me to the station.

"Goodbye" I took one more look at Trudy and the house and got in the taxi. Lookily the windows were one way view because I saw the others walking up to the house and they'd obviously noticed the taxi go past.

Ninas POV

We walked up the steps to Anubis house and watched a taxi drive past. Wierd. As soon as we got in Mick went straight to his room and soon after came running out with a piece of paper in his hand. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He pointed straight at Jerome and Patricia "YOU told him to leave! YOU made him cry himself to sleep night after night and YOU just couldnt SHUT UP!" He looked extremely angry and had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"WHAT?" They both said in unison. Mick gave them the piece of paper that he was holding and there faces imedietly dropped. I am super confused! the note was passed around to everyone but me. They all looked at me sympatheticaly.

"Im guessing you all know" Trudy walked in from the kitchen looking sadder than usual.

"OK! What does everyone EXCEPT me know?" Mick handed me the note which I read over quickly.

~Mick & whoever else Mick shows this to~

After what happened today and has been happening for years now I've decided to take Jeromes advice and move out. Thing is, I'm going to spain. My train leaves at four and I'll be on the plane by Five. I thought I might aswell let you know that I stopped you from tombstoning because my cousin was killed by the large rocks at the bottom of that cliff and I couldn't bare to see the same thing happen to you. Nina if your reading this I've left you a note that tells you all you need to know.

Goodbye

~Fabian~

"H-he's gone?" I felt tears roll down my face as I walked out of the room and headed upstairs. "I'm gonna go check the note he left me" I walked into my room and sure enough there was a small note on my pillow.

~Nina~

I Love You

~Fabian~

I was shocked at first but then ran down the stairs with the note in my hand. "C'mon, if we're gonna get to the station before four then we need to go NOW!" And with that I walked out the door with the others hot on my heal. We ran all the way to the station but as we reached the platform the train left. Even Mick was crying but that soon stopped when I saw something. As the train went out of sight I looked up and saw a boy sitting on the other side of the tracks with his luggage at his feet and his head in his hands. "FABIAN!" I screamed. Mick looked up at the boy and imediatley ran over the small bridge and hugged the boy sitting on the other side of the platform. I let out a small laugh as I followed Mick, but as I was crossing the bridge Amber ran past me and started smacking him on the arm. "Amber!"

"You scared us! Why didnt you get on the train?" he looked up from his hands, he'd been crying and I could tell.

"I-I-I couldnt d-do it" He stuttered. Woah woah wait, backup. FABIAN LOVES ME! "Im guessing you read the note" He looked at Mick who was now stood up. Fabian stood up to and as soon as he did Mick hugged him really tight and Amber soon joined in followed by everyone but me. "No hug from Nina?" He asked jokingly. The others had now let go of him and were looking at me.

"NINA MARTIN! You hug Fabian RIGHT NOW or I'll hug him for you!" Amber shouted "And you know it hurts when I do my 'happy your alive' hugs!'" I decided to disobey Amber and not hug him.

"Im not gonna hug him" I took a step closer to Fabian.

"But why not?" Amber said in a whining voice.

"Because Im gonna do this" I crashed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were wresting on my waist and after about ten seconds we broke apart.

"AWWWW!" We both looked at Amber and laughed.

"So your staying?"

"Well I missed my train and my plane so I guess so. Besides you three just gave me a reason to stay" Me, Amber and Mick all hugged Fabian... AGAIN

"I'll call Trudy and let her know youll be coming home" Mara said taking out her phone and putting it on speaker.

"Hello? Mara sweety?"

"Trudy, were bringing Fabian home"

"YAY! If he didnt come back Jerome's famous food fights would never end" We all laughed and walked back to the house hand in hand.


End file.
